


Anniversary Gifts

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and adrien being in love, and i also love plagg but thats obvious, just mari being a cutie, might be a reveal fic who knows not me, possibly even harder than usual, tikki is just too cute and i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of when Marinette became Ladybug and met Tikki and Chat. So, to celebrate, she wants to make them gifts. Oh, and one for Plagg, too! Two-shot LadyNoir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Gifts

“C’mon, Marinette!” Tikki whined, zipping around her Chosen’s face desperately.  The girl sat crouched over her work, giggling at the kwami’s insistence. 

“Nuh-uh, Tikki!” Marinette fussed, swiveling around in her chair with her latest project in her lap.  “You’re not allowed to see it until I’m finished!”  It was nearing the anniversary of Marinette’s becoming Ladybug, so naturally the girl was making a little present for her kwami to celebrate.

“Mari- _nette_!” Tikki dropped onto the girl’s desk dramatically, heaving a great sigh.  Marinette turned to see her, and let out a laugh.

“Be patient, I want it to be a surprise!” Marinette fussed with a snicker. 

The rest of the afternoon past in much of the same manner, and by nightfall Tikki was almost positive she was going to go crazy waiting.  “Marinette, are you done?” she asked for the umpteenth time since Marinette begun the project. 

“Yep!” Marinette squealed, spinning around to face Tikki, “Voila!”  She held up a very flowery ring, just perfect to fit over Tikki’s head.  Flowers included a bright yellow rose, a purple aster, several gardenias, and sprigs of lilac.  Ribbons were laced around the crown as well, not meant to hold it together, but rather to weave between the different flowers and create a jumbled bow beneath the rose. 

Tikki sucked in a breath, and flipped around in the air, “It’s so pretty!” she exclaimed excitedly.  The kwami butted against Marinette’s cheek in thanks, “You’re so amazing, Marinette!”

Marinette giggled, “Thank you, now let’s get this on you…”

The crown fit over Tikki’s head just perfectly.  Marinette had to pull her antennae out from under it but that was to be expected.  The rose appeared almost as big as Tikki, but it just added to her cuteness.  Luckily, Marinette had chosen fake flowers to use for the crown, so Tikki could keep it as long as she wanted! 

“This is the greatest present any Ladybug has ever given me!” Tikki squealed, again bumping against Marinette’s cheek affectionately. 

~~*~~

That next day, Ladybug and Chat Noir had patrol.  _Nonono, My Lady,_ paw _-trol!_

Ladybug had a plan to make something for both Chat and his kwami for the anniversary, but the fun part would be trying to convince the silly kitty that the gift had nothing to do with romance.  That would be difficult.

So, she sat beside him on the Eiffel Tower, legs dangling over the bar she was perched on, and decided that it would be the best time out of any to ask him about it.

“Can’t believe it’s nearly been a year since we started all…this,” she said, motioning to the city. 

Chat snickered and nodded, “Time flies when you’re in love, doesn’t it My Lady?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, pushing the catboy’s shoulder.  “The expression is ‘time flies when you’re having fun’, Chat.”

“Eh, same difference!”

She rested her head against his shoulder, peering out at all of the lights twinkling to life as the sun set.  “I can’t imagine what this year would have been like without Ladybug and you…”

Chat plopped his cheek against the top of her head and yawned, “Yeah, this year’s been absolutely insane, but I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way…”

_Now or never…_   “What’s your favorite part?  Of being Chat, I mean,” she asked.  “And you can’t say me!” she added.

“Well, that makes things more difficult!” Chat said with a laugh.  “I…well, the confidence Chat gives me is great.  I wouldn’t say or do half the stuff I do as Chat as _me_.  Why?  What’s your favorite part of being Ladybug?”

“Ladybug lets me actually be who I want to be.  It’s so easy to be graceful, or confident, or actually helpful when I put on the mask…and I was just wondering.”  She got to her feet, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Kitty!”

And with that, she was gone.

~~*~~

Marinette landed in her room and released her transformation, rolling across her bed and onto the floor.  “Ah, guess I have to get to work, Tikki!” she giggled, pulling herself up to get to her desk.

“What are you going to do?” Tikki asked, hovering over Marinette’s shoulder. 

Marinette pulled over a bundle of wire, chains, and various rocks and shiny things.  “I have an idea for Chat’s present…” was all Marinette said as she sifted through the box all those supplies were kept in. 

“And what about for his kwami?” Tikki asked.

“Don’t worry, I have him covered, too,” Marinette giggled.  “The way Chat talks about him, I know exactly what to make him!”

~~*~~

That next afternoon, Ladybug met Chat near the school, since it was still lunchbreak.  In her hands she held two small boxes, one definitely smaller than the other.  Chat raised a brow when he saw the boxes, deciding to question her.  “What’cha got there, My Lady?” he asked.

“Well, since tomorrow _is_ the anniversary, I made you and your kwami gifts…” Ladybug explained.  She presented the gifts to the superboy, who took them with great confusion.  She giggled, “You can open yours, it’s the top one.”  _The smaller one?_

Chat plopped down on the sidewalk and threw off the lid, excitement filling him.  In a bed of cotton laid a ring.  It was made of wire, copper if Adrien was correct, and was twisted and bent in swirls and other intricate little designs.  On the top was a piece of gravel, which was chipped away into a paw +print.  The wire curled around and over the paw print, and a little bubble-like stone ladybug rested on the turned-green copper that twisted on the top.

“Gravel?” Chat questioned, looking up at Ladybug in confusion.

“Stoneheart.  Our first akuma,” she explained.  “And the ladybug is like a bubble because that was one of the most… _interesting_ akuma attacks.”

Chat broke out into a huge grin.  He jumped up and pulled his partner into a hug.  “This is awesome!” he exclaimed, jumping slightly with the hug. 

“OK, OK, you’re welcome!” Ladybug laughed, pushing on his chest, “But you’re squeezing me too tight!”

Chat let go, slightly flustered, “Sorry, sorry!” he said sheepishly.  Then, he remembered Plagg’s gift.  He bent down and picked up the boxes, “So, what did you get for Plagg?  Cheese?”

Ladybug giggled and shook her head, ruffling Chat’s hair.  “Guess you’ll find out when he does, Kitty!”

And with that, she was gone.  Chat stood staring at his new ring for a moment before Plagg forced the transformation off.  The kwami floated by Adrien’s head, “I want my present!” he whined, diving for the boxes.

“Hey, be careful!” Adrien fussed, pulling the boxes away.  He swiped the ring out and stuck it on his other hand, opposite of his Miraculous.  “OK, go for it.”  Adrien held out Plagg’s box, and kwami tackled it, letting the lid fly off as he tumbled through the air. 

Out fell a bell on a ribbon.  The ribbon was a bright baby blue with little mice and cheese slices scattered about it, and the bell itself was gold tinted.  Shapes had been stamped out, leaving stars, paw prints, and triangles.  “Triangles?” Plagg questioned.

“I think it’s supposed to be cheese,” Adrien snickered.

“…It’s perfect!” Plagg grabbed the bell by the ribbon, shaking it in Adrien’s face until the boy tied it around his neck.  Then, Plagg was free to jingle around and shake himself just so the bell made noise.

“I’m going to regret letting you wear that, aren’t I?” Adrien huffed.  But, the gifts were still great.  And the fact that they came from Ladybug made them even better.  He’d have to get her something as well…something just as personal and just as amazing…

The bell rang for class, but Adrien wasn’t sure he wanted to go.  This was precious time he could be spending on making something Ladybug!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't thought this through completely but I do know I'm only doing two chapters so the next one should be interesting haha yay.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at danielmemehowell for more fluffy Miraculous goodness!


End file.
